Erreur fatale?
by MissV27
Summary: OS écrit une fois de plus dans le contexte du Twilight Contest ayant pour thème LE dérapage incontrôlé. 'Quelle que soit la situation rien de tel que d'être secouru(e)/aidé(e) par un(e) bel(le) inconnu(e) ou pas... L'attraction est immédiate et réciproque… Et c'est LE dérapage incontrôlé.' Voilà ma version du 'dérapage'
Coucou tout le monde. :D Voilà le dernier OS en date, du Twilight Contest. Celui-ci était destiné au dérapage incontrôlé. Obligation de ''déraper'' pour nos protagonistes après un dépannage...

J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont voté pour moi et m'on permis de décrocher à nouveau la première place. J'en suis honorée même si je ne me rend toujours pas compte. Milles mercis également à Deborah Fiction qui a gentiment traqué mes fautes et mis en page afin que cela soit plus lisible. 3

Et un petit clin d'œil à ma cousine d'amour qui m'a inspiré la petite anecdote sur la salade de pommes de terre. xD

Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Véro-MissV

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûre à Stephenie Meyer ( chanceuse devant l'Eternel ), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du conours _''Dérapage incontrôlé''_.

* * *

 **Erreur fatale?**

 ***fatal error***

\- Non, non, non tu ne vas pas me faire ça maintenant fichue machine de malheur !

 ***fatal error* *fatal error* *fatal error***

\- Je t'en ficherais de l'erreur fatale. Continues comme ça et la seule chose qui sera fatale ça sera ta chute par la fenêtre !

Je tape sur l'engin qui est en train de briser ma vie et mon futur sans l'ombre d'un scrupule.

 ***fatal error***

\- Allez je te promets des pinces à cheveux toutes neuves si tu veux, mais laisses-moi au moins sauvegarder mon dossier je t'en supplie.

Je regarde l'écran bleuté qui n'a aucune pitié devant mon regard pourtant craquant de cocker malheureux. Saleté d'engin sans cœur !

\- Allez quoi, sois sympa, tu ne voudrais pas que je loupe la fin de mes études après toutes les heures que nous avons partagées ensemble à réviser?

La seule réponse que me fait ce monstre est le bruit de la ventilation de refroidissement qui semble éclater d'un rire démoniaque.

Je tente un redémarrage en croisant les doigts d'une main et en me rongeant les ongles de l'autre.

 ***fatal error***

\- Tu pourrais changer de discours c'est lassant ! Bon réfléchis Bella. Cette machine et tous tes espoirs sont morts. Qui pourrait les ressusciter? Alice? Non elle sait à peine lire ses e-mails. Jasper déteste la technologie, Rosalie ne connaît que les sites de beauté, Jacob utilise son ordinateur uniquement pour acheter des jouets pour son chien loup et Emmett risquerait d'éventrer mon écran en tapant dessus.

Il ne me reste qu'une option, et Dieu sait qu'elle me coûte, mais si je veux pouvoir terminer mon mémoire à temps, et par la même occasion terminer mes études, je n'ai pas le choix. Edward est mon seul espoir… Le monde est bien mal barré.

Poussée par l'énergie du désespoir je me lève donc, et me dirige dans le couloir de mon immeuble. Juste en face de mon appartement en fait.

Je vis ici en coloc' avec Alice et Rosalie. Leurs petits-amis, Jasper et Emmett sont en face. Cela fait depuis le début de mes études qu'elles essayent de me caser avec Edward, le troisième occupant de l'appart' des garçons, mais il est exclu que ce garçon pose les mains sur moi. Il n'est pas méchant, il est même plutôt sympathique, c'est un bon ami et ce qui n'est pas négligeable, il est atrocement sexy mais il ne le sait que trop bien et en profite. C'est un dragueur invétéré et je ne suis pas du tout volontaire pour porter des cornes, j'ai déjà donné…

Je traîne des pieds puis me résigne après une longue hésitation à frapper à la porte des garçons. C'est Edward qui ouvre, visiblement à moitié endormi.

\- Bella quelle surprise! Les filles ne sont pas là, Emmett et Jasper les ont emmenées au ciné.

\- Je sais. Euuuh en fait c'est toi que je cherchais.

Une lueur brillante s'affiche dans son regard lorsqu'il me répond.

\- Tu savais que je serais seul du coup tu voulais venir profiter de moi c'est ça? Écoutes je tiens à notre amitié ma belle, en plus je ne voudrais pas te rendre accro.

\- C'est dingue ! Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour une réalité ! Non Casanova, mon ordinateur a juste décidé de briser ma vie et tu es mon dernier espoir.

\- Aïe, mon ego en prend un coup. Bon dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'affiche un écran d'un bleu sournois rempli de messages d'erreur fatale.

\- Houlà, ce n'est pas bon ça.

\- Je t'en supplie ne dit pas ça, mon mémoire de fin d'études est à l'intérieur, je n'ai sauvegardé que la moitié, toutes mes recherches sont dedans et je dois le rendre dans deux semaines !

\- Écoute respire, je vais essayer de récupérer ton fichier. J'ai deux trois trucs à prendre, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, ok ?

Je le regarde mi-angoissée mi-remplie d'un nouvel espoir.

\- Ok. Merci Edward.

Je retourne dans l'appart' et fais un rapide ménage. Autrement dit je prend tout ce qui traîne et le balance dans ma chambre. Edward arrive peu de temps après, les bras chargés de cd, son ordi et divers clés USB.

\- Ok. Là je panique.

\- Tu paniqueras lorsque aucuns de ces trucs n'aura fonctionné. Laisses faire le Dieu de l'informatique maintenant.

\- Tu seras un Dieu si tu arrives à ressusciter cette machine.

\- Même Dieu a rencontré des sceptiques. Tais-toi maintenant et donne-moi une rallonge pour brancher mon PC.

Je lui donne la rallonge et m'installe nerveusement à ses côtés. Après de longues minutes et trois essais infructueux avec ses divers machins, je tente un diagnostique faussement expert et rassurant.

\- Il lui faut sûrement des pinces à cheveux toutes neuves.

Edward éclate de rire.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est pas des pinces à cheveux Bella, se sont des barrettes.

\- Ouais ben barrettes, pinces, bandeaux je lui offre tout ce qu'il veut si je peux récupérer mon mémoire.

\- Je pense, que même si j'arrive à sauvegarder tes fichiers, tu devras surtout lui offrir un successeur et un enterrement digne de ce nom ma belle. La renaissance sera provisoire.

\- Tu me déprimes.

\- Allez, garde espoir, pour l'instant on se focalise sur son traitement intensif. J'ai essayé à peu près tous ce qui aurait pu fonctionner en premières ressources. Il me reste une dernière chose, mais si ça échoue, ça aura en plus tout effacé définitivement. Est-ce que tu es prête à prendre ce risque ?

\- Dans tous les cas je suis aussi foutue que cette machine, alors vas-y.

\- Ok. Par contre ça va prendre du temps.

\- J'ai tout mon temps mais si tu as quelque chose de prévu je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'y mettre maintenant.

\- Non c'est bon, je voulais juste te prévenir que l'attente risque d'être longue. Mais tu as de la chance : je suis libre comme l'air ce soir.

\- Ouais je suis une vrai petite veinarde.

Edward sourit et met en route le sauvetage de la dernière chance. Une heure plus tard la progression affiche un faible 33% qui me rend dingue.

\- Bon Bella cette chose est aussi rapide que moi lorsque je vais chez le dentiste et je crève de faim, on commande une pizza en attendant?

\- Pas faim.

\- Bella on est là encore pour un moment et je dois déjà ranimer cette chose, j'aimerais éviter de devoir faire de même avec toi, d'autant plus que je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le bouche à bouche.

Je le regarde prête à répondre. Il comprend de suite ce que je vais dire.

\- Je ne maîtrise pas CE bouche à bouche là…

\- Ha ha! Bon, ok. Tu mérites de te nourrir après tout. Et puis ta mort rayerait définitivement mes derniers espoirs.

\- Tu es trop aimable, je vois que ta compassion est totalement désintéressée…

J'éclate de rire.

\- Oui totalement. Non mais sérieusement j'ai 2-3 trucs dans le frigo, si tu veux je te prépare un vrai repas?

\- Tu sais comment atteindre le cœur d'un homme et tu te rattrapes bien. J'accepte avec joie.

\- Allez c'est parti.

Je prépare un petit quelque chose rapide et mets la table une demi heure plus tard. L'écran bleu affiche seulement 8% de progression en plus…

\- Tu crois que si ça fonctionne, ça sera fini avant le grand jour de la remise de diplômes ?

\- Une heure ou deux avant oui.

\- Voilà qui est encourageant ! Bon allez viens manger pendant que tu es encore conscient.

Nous passons à table et entamons nos assiettes. Edward se régale apparemment.

\- C'est délicieux Bella!

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas grand chose tu sais.

\- Non vraiment c'est excellent. C'est ta mère qui t'a appris à si bien cuisiner ?

Je manque de m'étrangler puis éclate de rire.

\- Ma mère ne sait pas cuisiner. Heureusement que j'ai l'estomac solide d'ailleurs **.** La dernière fois qu'elle a tenté de faire quelque chose, c'était une salade de pomme de terre elle a voulu peler les pomme de terre cuites avec l'économe…

\- Houlà là, ok, je vois.

\- Non c'est mon papa qui m'a montré les bases, il se débrouille plutôt bien. J'ai improvisé le reste au fil du temps et il était mon cobaye.

Edward me regarde étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- J'aime bien le sourire tendre que tu as lorsque tu parles de ton papa. Tu as parfois l'air si froide et hermétique aux émotions. Je découvre une autre facette de toi et elle est plutôt attachante.

Je suis troublée.

\- Euuh merci...je crois.

L'ambiance semble se tendre légèrement et devient sérieuse d'un coup.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Ha ha c'est malin.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait fermer ton cœur Bella? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas une reine des glaces depuis toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas une reine des glaces !

\- Reconnais que tu es distante avec tous ceux qui tentent une approche et tu es loin de la fêtarde.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas pour but de passer ses études à papillonner de conquêtes en conquêtes et frôler le coma éthylique tous les week-end. Certains prennent ça au sérieux tu sais.

\- Je suis extrêmement sérieux en ce qui concerne mes études, mais il n'y a pas de mal à décompresser de temps en temps et profiter de quelques distractions.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de décompresser. Faire la fête à tous moments et draguer sans arrêt ne sont pas les meilleurs moyens. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais fournir des renseignements pour le recensement féminin des moins de 25 ans.

Il semble blessé par ma phrase.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois?

\- C'est comme ça que tu es. Tu es un excellent ami Edward, vraiment. Un peu arrogant par moment mais très gentil et je sais que tu répondras toujours présent en cas de problème. Mais, en ce qui concerne les femmes il vaut mieux garder une relation platonique avec toi.

\- Tu te trompes complètement Bella ! J'aime charmer je te l'accorde mais je ne suis pas un collectionneur. Quand j'aime, j'aime totalement et sans concessions.

\- Tu es pourtant célibataire. L'homme irrésistible et si parfait que tu prétends être ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver quelqu'un.

\- C'est pourtant compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ? Si c'est compliqué pour toi, c'est à en faire perdre espoir au commun des mortels.

\- C'est compliqué de trouver la bonne personne et une fois cette personne trouvée encore faut-il qu'elle t'aime en retour…

Il se fige comme si il réalisait qu'il en avait trop dit.

\- Attends tu es en train de me dire que tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de toi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Edward Cullen totalement épris en silence.

\- Je suis ravi de te faire plaisir merci beaucoup !

\- Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, mais cette révélation me paraît tellement invraisemblable.

\- J'ai un cœur comme tout le monde tu sais.

\- Tu le caches bien.

\- Je peux te retourner le compliment !

Je ne réponds rien. Piquée au vif. Edward semble s'apercevoir de mon malaise et tente de continuer son explication.

\- Parfois on a pas le choix. Même si cette personne ne m'aime pas, voire me tolère tout juste par moment, je peux au moins la côtoyer c'est toujours ça.

Il est touchant et semble vraiment sincère. Cette fille a de la chance il n'est pas si mal finalement. Je pose ma main sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je te souhaite que cette fille réalise que tu es un assez bon parti Edward. Et si tu veux je pourrais témoigner sur le fait que tu es un Dieu de l'informatique capable de ressusciter une machine qui a pourtant agonisé.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas si Dieu de l'informatique soit très vendeur auprès des femmes, mais je prends quand même. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ton secret à toi ? Pourquoi es-tu si méfiante ?

Je réfléchis longuement. Je n'ai pas envie d'avouer qu'il a raison mais pourtant c'est le cas et après ce qu'il vient de me dire je me dois d'être honnête avec lui également.

\- Je m'auto-protège car je ne veux plus souffrir. Il y a de cela trois ans j'ai failli me faire agresser. J'ai eue une trouille bleue tu ne peux pas imaginer. Parfois j'en fais encore des cauchemars ou un simple son suffit à me faire paniquer et me replonger dans ces terribles souvenirs.

Il devient blême.

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est bon j'arrive à en parler et comme je te l'ai dit, par chance ça a juste failli arriver. J'étais à une fête afin de célébrer notre entrée en fac. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de gens. Certains n'avaient certainement aucuns liens avec nous, mais ils ont vu une fête et se sont incrustés. Mike, mon copain de l'époque, devait me rejoindre. J'attendais donc en compagnie de Rosalie et Alice. Bien sûr elles m'ont lâché dès que les garçons sont arrivés mais je m'en fichais. J'avais la tête remplie de rêves face à cette nouvelle vie qui allait commencer et qui était pleine de promesses. Mais ne voyant pas arriver Mike j'ai décidé d'aller voir chez lui. Il ne me répondait pas, du coup j'étais inquiète. J'ai prévenu les filles et emprunté les clés de la voiture de Rosalie. J'allais ouvrir la portière lorsque j'ai aperçu la voiture de Mike. Je le rejoignais avec un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres lorsque j'ai aperçu une ombre à ses côtés. Enfin quand je dis à ses côtés je devrais dire sur ses genoux...!

\- NOOON ?!

\- Et si ! Pendant que je me faisais du mouron pour lui, ce salaud se tapait une autre. Et tu sais la meilleure surprise de l'histoire ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu la connaissais ?!

\- Bingo ! Non seulement je la connaissais mais c'était Angela, ma demi-sœur !

\- Tu as une sœur ?

\- DEMI s'il te plaît! Ma mère l'a eue avec son nouveau mari. Elle a un an de moins que moi. On ne s'est jamais entendues mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle me ferait un coup pareil.

\- Je suis vraiment navré Bella. Il n'y a pas de mot pour cela. C'est juste ignoble. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Une fois le choc passé, j'ai attrapé cette pétasse par les cheveux pour la sortir de la voiture et prié Mike de remonter son pantalon, puis, lorsque j'ai eu le visage de cette sorcière face à moi je lui ais balancé le plus gros coup de poing possible. J'ai senti une brûlure parcourir mes doigts mais je n'en n'avais rien à faire. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle n'a même pas réagit. Elle répétait juste en boucle _"tu m'a cassé le nez, tu m'a cassé le nez"_. Mike n'est même pas sorti de sa voiture, il a crié à Angela de revenir et ils se sont enfuis comme des lâches. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai reçu un texto de rupture. J'en ai rit tellement c'était ridicule et pathétique.

\- Quel minable !

\- Effectivement. Mais finalement, je me doutais que cela finirait comme ça entre nous, et non en fiançailles et tout ce qui s'en suit. Au fond je devrais remercier Angela pour service rendu, mais je ne suis qu'une humaine loin de la perfection. Je garde donc toujours une légère soif de sang envers elle, ainsi qu'envers Mike et ma mère.

\- Angela et Mike je comprend mais pourquoi ta mère?

\- Parce que lorsque je lui ai tout raconté, elle m'a dit que Mike était sûrement allé voir ailleurs car je ne le satisfaisais pas et que sa douce Angela était la mieux placée pour rendre heureux un homme. Sans compter qu'elle a crié au scandale lorsqu'elle a apprit que c'était moi qui l'avait frappée et lui avais effectivement cassé le nez. Ça a été notre dernière discussion. Face à cette prise de position de ma mère, j'ai décidé de couper les ponts avec elle.

\- La vache ! Pour le coup, je l'ai pas vue venir, celle-là !

\- Moi non plus. Mais bon c'est comme ça.

Un silence s'installe, je vois qu'Edward digère ce que je viens de lui raconter.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'aimerais avoir une réaction plus vive, mais je suis sous le choc pour être honnête. Les trahisons à cause d'histoires de sexe j'en ai vu et ça me dégoûte, mais qu'une mère ne soutienne pas son enfant c'est pire que tout…

\- Techniquement, elle a soutenu son enfant. J'étais le vilain petit canard qui lui rappelait un accident de parcours avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, alors que ma demi-sœur était l'enfant de l'amour. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau alors que moi je suis le portrait craché de mon papa. Les dés étaient jetés dès le départ c'est comme ça.

Edward se contente d'acquiescer et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à me dire des phrases qui pourraient expliquer le comportement de ma mère. De longues minutes passent. Je jette un œil sur mon ordinateur qui affiche 50%. La moitié est faite. J'allais le dire à Edward lorsqu'il me coupe dans mon élan.

\- Tu m'a parlé d'une presque agression. C'est cette Angela qui est revenue pour se venger ?

J'avais espéré qu'il n'y pense plus mais j'en ai bien sûr trop dit tout à l'heure. Puisque j'ai commencé autant tout déballer maintenant.

\- Non ce n'est pas elle. En revanche une bande de types a assisté à toute la scène et malheureusement ils se sont approché de moi. J'ai envoyé un 911 aux filles par sms. Nous avions instauré ce code afin de nous prévenir en cas de danger et, pour le coup, je ne me sentais pas tranquille du tout. Rosalie m'a appelée quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui dire les mots ''voiture'' et ''au secours'', avant que deux mecs ne m'attrapent les bras et les jambes. J'ai hurlé mais aucuns renforts ne venait malgré les gens qui étaient dans les environs. Je te passerais le langage qu'ils ont utilisé. Je me débattais comme je pouvais lorsque je sentais leurs mains me toucher. J'ai balancé des coups de pieds du mieux que j'ai pu et hurlé le plus fort possible. Après des minutes qui m'ont semblé être des heures, j'ai senti les bras rassurants de mes amies m'enlacer pendant que les poings de Jasper et Emmett volaient dans tous les sens.

Edward était maintenant debout et marchait de gauche à droite comme un lion en cage.

\- Bon sang heureusement qu'ils sont arrivés à temps !

\- Oui le "Tout est bien qui finit bien" était de mise pour une fois.

\- Et ces ordures ?

\- Ils ont passé une nuit au poste mais ont été libérés. Je n'ai rien pu faire leurs parents avaient le bras long. La seule chose que j'ai pu obtenir c'est qu'ils ne poursuivent pas les garçons pour coups et blessures. Et vu les plaies béantes que ces connards étaient, ça valait mieux pour Emmett et Jasper.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- Comment peux-tu rester si calme face à tout ça ? En l'espace de quelques heures tu as été face à toutes les pires facettes de l'humanité, tu as frôlé le viol voir pire, pour au final ne rien obtenir sauf la liberté de tes deux amis et tu restes stoïque !

\- Je ne reste pas calme Edward, mais j'ai décidé que ça ne me briserait pas ! Je suis allée de l'avant tant bien que mal et maintenant je suis fière du chemin parcouru.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais !

\- J'ai pris une option philosophie, ça doit aider.

Edward me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je lis une fureur contenue dans son regard et une pointe de je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu es vraiment déroutante.

\- Je suis étonnée que les garçons ne t'aient rien raconté.

\- Ils m'ont juste dit que tu avais eu des moments difficiles mais rien de plus. Ils estimaient que c'était à toi de me le dire si un jour tu pensais que j'étais digne de le savoir.

\- Ils sont si prévenants sous leurs airs de machos.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais je sais aussi que Jasper n'aime pas parler de tout ça, il est mal à l'aise car Mike est son cousin.

\- Tu en as d'autres des révélations dans le genre?

\- Non c'est la dernière. Tu ne pourrais pas encaisser d'avantage.

\- Effectivement. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais fait de philo…

Nous rions tous les deux. Finalement ça fait du bien de parler de tout ça et inconsciemment, je crois que j'avais envie qu'il soit au courant.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir confié tout ça et je te demande pardon de t'avoir jugée bêtement. Tu n'es pas une reine des glaces. Au contraire tu es étonnement chaleureuse compte tenu de ce que tu as vécu.

\- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser. J'admets que j'ai bâti quelques remparts autour de moi et que je ne profite pas assez des plaisirs universitaires. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a permit de ne pas craquer.

\- C'est totalement légitime Bella et je maintiens que je suis désolé.

Edward pose sa main sur la mienne. Je suis surprise d'apprécier ce contact et de la facilité avec laquelle je l'accepte. Sans parler du regard toujours plus troublant qu'Edward pose sur moi. Je sens des émotions que je n'ai pas ressenties depuis des années. C'est troublant et agréable, cependant je préfère me libérer de ce contact et aller vers mon ordinateur avant de céder à la tentation. N'oublions pas qu'il en aime une autre.

\- Bon on en est où avec cette fichue machine ?

Edward me rejoint et se penche sur l'écran.

\- 76%! Finalement tu arriveras peut-être à finir ton mémoire avant la remise de diplômes. En attendant ça te dis un petit film?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Nous nous installons et tombons sur un film de vampires. L'intrigue est pas mal et Edward semble avoir une certaine fascination pour ces créatures, je décide donc de laisser cette chaîne. Finalement je me retrouve complètement prise dans l'histoire. On assiste à la première chasse de sang de certains, on découvre que d'autres ont un don, j'adore. Bien évidemment quelque chose tourne mal à un moment et tout part en cacahuète pour les héros principaux. En attendant que la fichue bagarre commence enfin, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire et tend une canette à Edward.

\- Ce n'est pas du sang mais ça devrait te désaltérer quand même.

\- Merci très chère. Ça tombe bien j'essaye de limiter ma consommation de sang en ce moment.

Nous buvons une gorgée et j'hésite à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

\- Comment tu sais...?

\- Ça se lit sur ton visage que tu veux me poser une question mais que tu n'oses pas. Alors lance-toi. Après tout ce que l'on vient de se dire je pense qu'on peut se parler ouvertement non?

Je hoche de la tête.

\- Tu m'a dit que tu étais amoureux.

\- Effectivement. Et?

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

\- De qui?

\- Une fille.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas gay malgré le pull que tu portes ce soir.

\- C'est un pull d'intérieur, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu viendrais bousculer mes plans avec ton écran bleu et tes *fatal error*.

\- Pull d'intérieur? Mon Dieu cette phrase fait encore plus gay que le pull. Je t'en prie ne redis plus jamais ce genre de choses.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai du goût et un sens de la mode que je suis gay. Bonjour le cliché.

\- Ça va je suis désolée. J'ai été surprise. Mais ne détournes pas la conversation. Qui est cette briseuse de cœur?

\- Tu ne sauras rien.

\- Pourquoi ? Je la connais ?

Il se fige alors que je ressens une petite pointe d'amertume dans mon cœur. Si je m'écoutais, je croirais presque à de la jalousie. Mais pourquoi ça ? C'est ridicule.

\- Noooon je la connais ? Qui c'est ? Alice ? Oh mon Dieu c'est Rosalie ! Emmett va te tuer !

\- Ce n'est pas Rosalie ni Alice, ça va pas ! Écoutes, laisses tomber et continues de te dire que je suis un coureur de jupons ça vaut mieux.

Sur ce il se penche en direction de mon ordinateur.

\- Bon 98% c'est presque fini. Est-ce que tu as ta clé USB sous la main pour faire ta sauvegarde?

\- Euuuh je... oui elle est là.

Je m'en veux de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il est donc réellement amoureux et craint de perdre cette fille c'est évident. Je décide de ne plus insister, je sais que ces situations sont compliquées.

\- Si ça fonctionne je vais sauvegarder un maximum de données.

\- Ok. Merci beaucoup.

\- Remercie moi quand ça sera fait.

Nous avons manqué la fin du film mais je n'en n'ai plus rien à faire car ça y est les 100% sont atteint. Edward relance un démarrage. Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac les secondes passent au ralenti. L'écran bleu s'affiche finalement et disparaît, avant de laisser place à mon fond d'écran.

\- Haaaa Edward tu es un génie !

\- Juste un sacré veinard. Maintenant on sauvegarde tout ça en vitesse.

Edward manipule mes dossiers avec aisance et vingt minutes plus tard la totalité de mon disque dur est sauvegardée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été en apnée toute la soirée, je peux enfin respirer. Edward regroupe ses affaires et se lève.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un moment ?

\- Non je t'avouerais que j'ai angoissé toute la soirée, je suis vidé je vais aller dormir. Et puis les super-héros ne restent jamais sur les lieux de leur sauvetage très longtemps. Question de discrétion.

\- Comment je peux te remercier ? Tu viens de sauver mon avenir.

Il pose une main sur ma joue.

\- Vis pleinement et on sera quittes.

\- Merci Edward.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit Bella.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je referme la porte sur mon super-héro et me sens terriblement seule d'un coup. Cette soirée a été intense en tous points. Je range en vitesse la vaisselle de notre repas et me dit que j'ai besoin d'une douche pour me remettre les idées au clair. Ma douche terminée je me sens mieux mais je suis encore envahie de questions quant à mes réactions face à Edward. Je retourne au salon lorsque quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je regarde par l'œil de bœuf et ouvre en voyant mon voisin dans le couloir.

\- Edward, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Il me regarde mais ne semble pas m'entendre.

\- C'est toi!

\- Oui c'est moi, Bella. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Non c'est TOI !

\- Edward à quoi tu joues?

Je pose ma main sur son épaule afin d'essayer de le faire réagir.

\- C'est toi la fille, Bella !

Je me fige et bug instantanément. J'ai mal entendu ce n'est pas possible.

\- Tu... Je... Hein?

\- Je t'aime Bella. Je ne veux pas perdre une de mes amies mais je t'aime à en crever depuis des années et encore plus depuis ce soir.

Je suis sans voix et complètement pétrifiée.

\- Je... Euuuuh

Je me recule tel un robot. Je ne sais que dire mais je sais que je ne dois pas le laisser repartir avant que l'on ai parlé. Il entre tout en gardant un regard angoissé. La porte à peine refermée il saisit mon visage et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ho mon Dieu, Edward est en train de m'embrasser et le plus incroyable c'est que ça me semble naturel !

Il m'entraîne sur le canapé et me fait m'asseoir sans que nos lèvres ne se séparent à aucun instant. Ses mains explorent mon corps dans une douceur qui contraste avec la fougue et la violence du combat que nos langues mènent entre elles. Ne pouvant refréner la luxure qui monte en moi, je m'installe à califourchon sur Edward et entame de lents mouvements de bassin. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer alors que ses mains prodiguent de délicieuses caresses sur mes fesses. Chose qui a pour effet de m'électriser complètement. Je dépose une myriade de baisers dans son cou et finis par lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Ce qui, au vu de son gémissement, semble grandement lui plaire.

Tout en continuant mes mouvements de bassin je lui retire son ''pull d'intérieur'' et le balance derrière le canapé. Edward n'est pas en reste et m'enlève également le vieux t-shirt que j'avais passé après ma douche. Ne perdant pas de temps je défais la boucle de sa ceinture et glisse ma main dans son boxer pendant qu'il prodigue de délicieuses caresses à mes seins qui sont au comble de leur sensibilité.

Poussée par la passion je me saisis de son sexe et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, commence un lent mouvement de va et vient avec ma main. Ses doigts semblent se raidir sur mes seins alors qu'il tente de garder une certaine contenance face à mon regard incandescent. Tout en continuant mes mouvements je l'embrasse avec ardeur. Ardeur qu'il me rend au centuple avant de stopper ma main sur sa hampe.

\- Bella je ne veux pas jouir comme ça. Arrêtes je t'en prie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux te vénérer comme tu le mérites et je ne le pourrais pas si tu continues. De plus, depuis le temps que j'attends, je ne veux pas que cela se fasse à la sauvette sur ce canapé alors que tes colocataires risquent de rentrer à chaque instant. Emmènes-moi dans ta chambre.

Je le regarde, incrédule. Je n'avais même pas pensé à Alice et Rosalie ! La tête qu'elles feraient si elles rentraient maintenant.

\- Tu as raison. Viens.

Je me relève, ramasse en vitesse nos affaires et attire Edward dans ma chambre. Hélas je me souviens par la même occasion que ma chambre est terriblement en désordre vu mon ''ménage'' du salon de tout à l'heure.

\- Wouaw c'est… intéressant comme déco.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours dans cet état. C'est tout à l'heure quand tu es venu, j'ai rapidement rangé le salon et voilà.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Si tu aimes le désordre, je peux m'y faire.

\- Bon on parle ménage ou …?

Les lèvres d'Edward m'interrompent une fois de plus et me font oublier de suite la fin de ma phrase alors qu'il me fait m'allonger sur mon lit.

La pièce est juste éclairée par la lumière extérieur venant de la lune mais je vois la fougue dans le regard d'Edward. Fougue qui me parcoure le corps et vient se loger directement dans mon bas ventre. Edward s'agenouille devant moi afin de me retirer mon training, déposant un baiser à chaque nouveau centimètre découvert de mes jambes. Je suis haletante et excitée au plus haut point alors qu'il remonte mon corps et retrouve mes lèvres.

Ma main fourrage dans ses cheveux, tandis que la sienne se glisse vers ma nuque puis descend en direction de ma poitrine, mes fesses et fini par m'accrocher le genou contre sa taille. Je sens son érection bien présente à travers le tissu de nos sous-vêtements qui disparaissent rapidement par je ne sais quel habile manipulation de sa part.

Je le vois se saisir d'un préservatif alors que j'écarte instinctivement les jambes et sens l'excitation qui s'écoule entre mes cuisses, puis, dans un dernier regard je sens enfin Edward en moi. La chaleur qui se diffuse dans mon corps m'envoie dans une autre dimension faite de plénitude.

Nos mouvements s'accélèrent petit à petit, alors qu'Edward s'attaque de nouveau à mes seins puis mon clitoris. Je resserre mes jambes contre ses hanches lorsque je sens une douce brûlure monter en moi. Nous gémissons à l'unisson jusqu'à ce que finalement l'orgasme nous heurte tous les deux dans cette magnifique agonie de plaisir. Encore haletants, nous nous embrassons plus tendrement et restons enlacés un long moment de peur de gâcher ce moment magique. Je décide toutefois de rompre le silence.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ça ne s'explique pas Bella. C'est hors de toute logique. Je t'aime c'est tout.

Je caresse son torse du bout des doigts et noie mon regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je sais où j'en suis, mais toi que veux-tu ?

\- Edward, j'ai ressenti un tas d'émotions à ton égard ce soir. Et chacune était totalement incompatibles avec une amitié platonique. Je crois que mon passé m'empêchait de le réaliser mais je t'aime aussi et je ne veux plus être une reine des glaces.

Un sourire incroyable vient illuminer son visage.

\- Dans ce cas laissons les choses se faire en douceur et profitons de la vie.

\- Oui profitons…

Rassurés et comblés nous nous endormons blottis l'un contre l'autre. Finalement un message ''d'erreur fatale'' ne mène pas toujours à la destruction de tout…


End file.
